


That’s One Way to Get a Date

by Wheresarizona



Series: The Coffee Table [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Darcy has no shame, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/pseuds/Wheresarizona
Summary: Darcy’s face lit up “Absolutely, actually you kind of remind me of my pinky toe.” Bucky’s face scrunched up in confusion, smile still on his face,“How so?” He replied,“It’s cute and I’d probably bang you on the coffee table.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Series: The Coffee Table [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920418
Comments: 42
Kudos: 297





	That’s One Way to Get a Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Jonathan Van Ness using the best pick-up line on Tan and Antoni.
> 
> (Edited 08/21/2020)

Darcy and Jane were working away in the labs when Steve showed up with a dark-haired man Darcy hadn’t met yet. He was very handsome, she thought. 

“Doctor Foster, do you have a moment?” Steve asked.

Jane was caught up in her Science! and didn’t register anyone who was there. 

Darcy smiled at the two men and called out to Jane,  
“Janey, Steve-O is here, and he’s brought a snack.” The man’s face lit up at being called a snack.

The mention of food caught Jane’s attention, and she noticed the two men. 

“Oh, hi!” Jane said,

“Hi, Doctor Foster,” Steve said, “This is my buddy Bucky, I wanted to introduce him to the both of you since he’ll be living in the tower. Doctor Foster, Darcy, this is my best pal Bucky.”

Jane shook Bucky’s offered hand, followed by Darcy. Bucky held Darcy’s hand a little longer, before letting go. He gazed into her eyes.

“You really think I’m a snack?” He said, smiling. 

Darcy’s face lit up, “Absolutely, actually, you kind of remind me of my pinky toe.” 

Bucky’s face scrunched up in confusion, the smile still on his face, “How so?” He replied,

“It’s cute, and I’d probably bang you on the coffee table.” 

Bucky laughed, Steve choked, and Jane said, “Darcy!” very sternly. 

“How about we have dinner first?” Bucky said

“I would love that!” Darcy replied. 

“Are you free tonight? Say, 7?” 

“Absolutely,” Darcy said, smiling brightly. 

“I’ll see you then. Darcy, Doctor Foster, it was a pleasure to meet you.” Bucky said before turning with Steve and departing. 

They ended up breaking Darcy’s coffee table that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I’d love to hear from you. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr [Wheresarizona](http://wheresarizona.tumblr.com/)


End file.
